A Blue letter
by Korin no Hana
Summary: After Tartaro, Natsu Dragneel decides to go to train to get stronger. However, just before leaving, he receives a letter from his future I. Natsu decides doesn't heeding from the letter at first, however, he won't can do it when the life of his best friend is in danger. This is the story of how Natsu Dragneel try to save Gray Fullbuster.


**\- The main idea is based in Orange. A shojo I recommend to everyone. Of course, just the principal idea, after of that it's quite different.**

 **\- This story occurs after Tartaro, and doesn't occur Avatar and Alvarez. The guild is still active.**

 **\- Of course, Orange and FT aren't mine TwT.**

 **\- Natsu and Gray brothership.**

 **\- I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

\- "Let's go Happy! We finally go to training!" - The dragon slayer cried.

Tartaros had left wounds to all mages. And, of course, also in Natsu Dragneel. As much as he wouldn't admit it, he saw with his own eyes how his father was killed while he could do nothing. And the same against Mard Gueer, he had to get help from Gray because if not, he hadn't been won. And Natsu decided at that time. To protect everyone and be strong, he needed training. And this was his moment.

He was about to tell Happy to leave when he noticed an envelope on the floor with a letter inside.

\- "Huh? Happy, you left a letter here?" - He asked. Happy denied from the other room. Natsu opened it curiously, didn't put a name, but assumed it was for him, as no one would bother to take him to his house, which was outside all Magnolia. He began to read certainly curious. His trip could wait a few minutes.

 _"Natsu Hello, how are you?_

 _I think you're right in the moment that you go from trip to get stronger. Well, I recommend not to. I'm your 'future I', I'm ten year future Natsu... "_

\- "What the hell? This is a joke, right?" - He asked to himself, but it was true that that letter was quite similar to his writing. Of course, he didn't think that his future I will write... But was a little curious. As if he was calling to keep reading. So he kept doing it.

 _"...I guess that you don't think I'm your future self, it's normal, I too would cost me accept it. I want to propose something. I want that you go to Hakobe Mount today and look to see if you find someone you know. And if you find that someone you know and see that he's going to make some kind of madness, stop him. If you go to Mount Hakobe and see that no one is, forget this letter and follow your training. "_

Now Natsu was more curious. And besides, nothing happen for delay his trip one hour, right? He goes to Hakobe, checked that all was fine and forgot that letter. It was a perfect plan.

\- "Ne, Natsu! When do we go?" - The exceed asked. The dragon slayer hid the letter before his friend saw it.

\- "I have been forgotten to do one thing, Happy. We'll have to delay it for a while, I leave your day off." - He said before running off, leaving Happy without knowing nothing.

For some reason, Natsu hadn't ignored the letter, and for some other reason was so excited about the idea that something strange wait for him on Mount Hakobe. What wanted his future I? What supposed madness had to stop? He didn't understand anything... But hey, better to rest the half hour that lasted the train ride.

* * *

When he finally came down and nausea were a little better, he decided to start looking. He soon found a smell, a smell that was made extremely familiar and probably the only person part of him that could withstand such cold temperatures without dying of cold. Gray Fullbuster.

There Natsu saw him, on a hill, looking at nothing in particular. Natsu wondered, his rival looked more dejected than at other times. It was quite true that Tataros hadn't been easy for him... But really looked very dejected and couldn't understand why.

He was about to ask him what was there without moving when suddenly Natsu saw him get up and create a huge ice sword. Natsu wondered what the hell he was doing.

His eyes widened even more when suddenly he saw that sword Gray headed straight to his heart. Then he remembered what the letter said:

Natsu could not help but stop and pull yourself Gray, Gray undoing the sword at the time of surprise. At the time, Natsu was shouting above him escape while Gray.

 ** _"_** ** _And if you find that someone you know and see that he's going to make some kind of madness, stop him."_**

\- "What the hell are you doing, ice brain !?" -

* * *

 **I know I should update my other stories. But honestly I don't have inspiration with others and with that is different. I'm in love with Orange and Gray. So I decided to join them, although it will be all from the point of view of Natsu.**

 **I hope you like it very much :)**


End file.
